In recent years, the market for environmental vehicles, such as electric vehicles (EV), hybrid electric vehicles (HEV), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV), and fuel cell electric vehicles (FCEV), is rapidly growing. As a result, the construction of infrastructure for charging an EV battery has also advanced.
The EV is configured to include several kinds of controllers, in which software for each controller may be updated by controller area network (CAN) communication. However, it takes considerable time to update the software for each controller by CAN communication, and there is typically a need for separate dedicated equipment to update the software. Further, a user typically has to visit a specialized center to update the software for each controller of the EV.